


Beneath the Surface

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	

"Unravel", Kento x Shori, 124 words

 

What intrigued Kento about Shori was that he didn't look like it but he was very sexual beneath the surface, so much that Kento was sometimes still surprised. The most collected and reasonable of them all, rational and prudent. The one to keep calm and negotiate in fights. The one with the image of a first row model student with excellent grades who rather acts on his thoughts than feelings.

But when he was writhing underneath Kento, clenching soft satin sheets and gasping his name, he was different. To bring out that other side of him, that he only showed to Kento, a passionate and lovely gorgeous side, to unravel a lustful explosion of senses and desire, that had become Kento's new favourite thing.

\- - -

"Magical", Jesse x Hokuto, 144 words

  
  
Hokuto's hips were magical. Or so Jesse firmly believed.  
   
The way he rolled them while his sweet, pink plush lips were parted as he gasped Jesse's name on top of him, hands on his well-buildt chest, was a sight that Jesse would not get tired of. Be it in his dirty thoughts about his groupmate or now that they were actually doing it.  
   
Then Hokuto did something magical with his hips again, and he looked so perfect, so alluring, so sinful with his eyes closed with his soft lashes and pink flushed cheeks and his slender chest that Jesse moaned a little from the sight alone, drinking it all in hungrily as Hokuto pushed himself deeper desperately, rolling and grinding harder, fingers clenching on Jesse's skin and Jesse tightened his grip on Hokuto's thighs, keeping on watching his sinful angel riding himself into heaven.


End file.
